2152
by DONTmessWITHme
Summary: It’s the year 2152, and everything has changed. There is no longer a President and democracy. There is one rule or law you do not break though. If you are found guilty of murder, then you forfeit your life, no questions asked. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just like to make up stories for my own amusement. _

Prolog

It's the year 2152, and everything has changed. There is no longer a President and democracy. Today, the world is run by mobs. Shockingly, though, the world is better now than it was when we had a President, or at least that is what I gather from the history books I had to read in High School. There is one rule or law you do not break though. If you are found guilty of murder, then you forfeit your life, no questions asked. Well, unless you work for the mob and is in your job description.

Chapter One- Background

My name is Isabella Marie Dwyer, but I go by Bella. In my life I have had some low moments, but none that I regret. I have one rule in my life and that is to never, and I mean never, have a one night stand. My mom, Renee, had a one night stand, which eventually resulted in me nine months later. During my childhood, my mom neglected me, a lot. She was always too busy whoring herself around, and luckily I am still an only child. The worst part was, my mom has no idea who my father was, she couldn't even remember that night because she was so drunk off her ass.

One night, I was coming home from the local grocery store; I was assaulted by a group of drunken men, who had tried to force themselves on me. Luckily, for me, a man saved me from getting raped and beaten. Later, I found out his name was John, and he owned a Karate Studio. Once I learned of this I begged for him to train me, so that this incident would never happen again. He agreed, so after school I would head to his studio and train. I learned at a fast rate and after a year of training I was on my way to becoming a black belt, and I was only 15 years old.

One day at school, a group of kids were picking on the new girl. I don't know what compelled me but I knew I had to help this girl. So, I got between the girl and the group of guys, and told them to fuck off. Unfortunately they didn't listen, so what's a girl to do, well…beat the shit out of them, of course. I learned that the girl's name was Rosalie Hale, Rose for short. She asked me to train her as well, and I agreed. Every since that day we have been best friends ever since and nothing will ever separate us, and after that day no one at school gave us any shit either, which I was thankful for.

I continued to train in martial arts, while Rose was busy tinkering with cars. At 18, my teacher, and savior, John, offered me a position teaching others martial arts. I needed the money so I accepted. Rose, got a job working at a local car shop. The owner was skeptical because she taught herself, and had not education in the area, but one demonstration later, and she got the job. It's good we got the jobs because both of us really didn't have that much money and college was always out of the question. So, we vowed to each other that we would always stick together no matter what.

After two years of working for John, I was a master at knife, attacking or defending, and I was also a master at shooting a gun. Since shooting a gun is not part of what he teaches, he taught me in private. Rose was also making a name for herself too. She was one of the top mechanics at the shop.

It was the same year, that my whore of a mother died from an STD she contracted from one of her many sexual partners. She actually had the nerve to ask me for money to go to the doctor's. But being the bitch I am never gave her the money she needed. I lost all respect I had for her when I found out that I was just a consequence of a one night stand. At least I was nice enough to give her a funeral she deserved, a cheap one. She was not worth spending money on.

I sold the house I grew up in after she died, and Rose and I decided to move elsewhere. When I told John this, he accepted it better than I would have thought. He understood my need to get away from Chicago and he knew someone in Phoenix that I could work for. So, with me already getting a job set up Phoenix, we moved there.

Once there, we found a cheap, but not a piece of shit, apartment. I got set up with my job, and I found out that my boss's name was Steven, John's brother. Rose had enough money set aside to open up her own shop, and it was not long until word got around and I quote that she is a "fuck hot and damn good mechanic".

About one year later and at the tender age of twenty-one, I decided I wanted to learn something new but I didn't know what. A week later Rose and I were meeting up for lunch at a local diner, and that's when I saw it. When I pulled up, outside the diner was a bright orange car with designs all over the body of it. At that moment I knew I had to find a way to learn how to do that. Once inside, I saw that Rose already had a table for us and I went and sat down.

"Hey Rose? I think I know what I want to learn!"

"Okay, so what is it, another martial art skill, learn a new weapon?"

"I want to learn how to airbrush a car. You know that I have always been itching to use my art skills in some form. Well, since you know about cars more than I do, do you know any place where I can learn?"

"Well, my guess would be to go to one of the local shops and ask if someone could mentor you."

"Sweet, thank you Rosie!"

"Ugh, what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Not to call you that."

"Exactly, now here are some addresses and phone numbers of local shops that I know of that do airbrushing. Now, I need to get back to the shop, have fun, and hope it works out!"

"Thanks Rose!"

* * *

Well there is the first chapter, it will pick up soon I promise, I have an idea in my head and I am working out how to get there. The mob part of the story will come in later, again I have to find a way to work it all in because right now it is a bunch of ideas that still need to be strung together. So, please give this story a chance, and REVIEW please, it will help me judge if the story is going good or not.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!

~DONTmessWITHme


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

**Refresher:** Bella is skilled in martial arts (hand to hand), knife, and shooting. She also has artistic skill and wants to learn how to airbrush cars. Rose is a self taught mechanic and opened up her own shop. They are currently in Phoenix, Arizona.

Chapter Two- Airbrushing and Alice

"Stupid fucking arrogant egotistical men!"

That was the fifth car shop I called that day, and they all said the same thing! Just because I am a women does not mean that I can't learn how to airbrush. Have I mentioned how fucking much I hate men! They all think that women are only good for blowjobs, and sex. Well it's good to know that men have not changed since the mobs took over! Yeah right, well, at least there is less poverty, and fewer murders now, guess that's a good thing. Time to try the last number, well here goes nothing.

Ring, ring, ring,

"Car Body, Chris speaking."

"Hi, I was wondering if you teach airbrushing?"

"Yes, we do, let me go get my manager; he takes care of setting it up."

"Okay."

_They better not fucking blow me off, like the last places I called._

"Hello, my name is Laurent, and Chris told me that you were interested in learning airbrushing?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, the classes I teach are one-on-one; I find it better that way. I charge fifty dollars an hour, and it is a total of ten, two hour classes. So what days are free and we can get you set up, that is if you are still interested?"

"Yes, I am, I am free from 10:00 am to 3:30 pm on Monday through Friday. Can you fit me in anywhere during that time frame?"

"Yes, I can, how about Monday's 1:00 pm to 3:00 pm. Is it good for you?"

"Yes, it is, so I guess I will see you tomorrow at one o'clock?"

"Alright, see you then."

I couldn't stop my stupid grinning; I was going to learn airbrushing! As always my stomach had to make an appearance and if it could talk it would be saying '_Feed me you fucking crazy bitch_'. Well time to get something to eat. That's when I saw the clock _5:39_, Son of a Bitch I am going to be late for work.

"SHIT!!!!"

Well so much for eating, now time for the fastest fucking shower ever. Instead of waiting for the water to heat up I just jump right in.

"SON OF A BITCH THAT IS FUCKING COLD!"

Well after the fastest fucking shower in history I grabbed my gi, an apple and ran for my piece of shit car buy hey, I am almost dirt poor and it gets me from point A to point B. Yes, I have enough money to get a better car but I love my car even though according to Rose it is a, and I quote, '_a piece of fucking shit that if it were human it would be infected with so many STDs it would not even be funny._' Gosh I love that girl and her sense of humor.

Getting into my piece-of-shit-car-that-should-be-illegal-to-drive-because-it-is-a-piece-of-shit I am off to work. Fortunately, traffic isn't that bad and I make it there on time with one minute to spare. Walking through the front doors I let my boss, Steve, know I was here and went to go change into my gi. Walking out of the bathroom I go up to Steve and ask who I am going to be teaching tonight. Steve, having a great sense of humor, _not_, told me there was a new student and I would be teaching said student the basics. After stretches were completed, Steve led me to where the new student was. Here, we have a policy, a new student will work one-on-one with an instructor until the student is caught up and can participate with a group without getting injured from not knowing something.

"Bella, this is our new student Alice Brandon." Steve stated while gesturing toward a very short, most likely only 5' 3" at the most, with short black spiky hair and gray eyes.

"Alice, Bella is going to be your instructor and teach you the basics before you join the group. This is in no way to cast you out we just want to make sure that you know proper technique to limit the chance of injury." After Steve explained this she just nodded her head and looked kind of scared. _Fucking great, she is not only the quiet type, but looks like she is about to piss herself right now, fuck my life._ Well maybe the reason she looks like she is about to piss herself could be because I am giving her one of my worst death glares because I really don't want to fucking do this.

So what do I do when my boss turns towards me, I put on a smile and act happy even though we both know how much I fucking hate training a newbie, unless said newbie is your best and only friend. Giving me one last look, that told me I better behave myself or else I would be out of a job, he left to go teach the group class.

"Follow me."

I started walking back to a more secluded corner, hoping that would make her feel better, so she would not have to worry about the others watching her. Time to teach her the basics, this should be fun.

"Alright show me a fist."

She did, and when I went to inspect it I found that there was nothing for me to correct. Most people, when they make a fist they tuck their thumb in, and that is a huge no no, because if you do that you are more likely to break your thumb. I run her through other strikes and she does them correctly, again nothing to change. Throughout all of this she has not said one word, weird, time to get to the bottom of this.

"Why did you sign up for classes, because it seems that you already know what you are doing?"

She doesn't answer at first, and I just raise my eyebrow keeping silent, it always gets people to talk.

"Yes, I know how to fight, but when you are almost raped and beaten and left for dead, you kind of lose faith in your ability to defend yourself, and you feel hopeless. And going back into karate and starting from the bottom and advancing up, will help me boost my confidence, even if it is just a little. But how could you ever understand that, you don't know what it feels like to be touched when it is not wanted, so what gives you the right to judge me?"

I just stood there with my mouth open, shocked. I am not sure if I was shocked that she had so much pent up anger, which she went through a situation like what happened, or that she just confessed herself to me even though we don't know each other and I really have not been that nice to her. So, what do I do, I invite her for drinks after class is done. She must have seen something in my face that told her that I was being sincere because she accepted. For the rest of class we went through the basics, talking about random things, and avoiding her little outburst. Once class was done we changed and I gave her directions to the bar Rose and I were meeting at because she drove her own car.

When we got there we walked into the bar, Rose was already there waiting for us. So, we walked over and when Rose spotted us, she gave me an accusing glance and a pointed stare at Alice. This was not going to be easy, I could see the look in Rose's eyes, I had brought another person out for drinks when it was only supposed to be us, and you could see a small hint of betrayal. I immediately felt guilty for not giving her a heads up or Alice because she was most likely going to be in bitch mode for the night and most likely the next couple months. Well here goes nothing.

"Rose this is Alice, Alice this is my best friend Rose."

* * *

With the airbrushing, I have no idea where you getting the training or the price, I just made it up so don't be mad at me if it is wrong because it most likely is.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
